The Road We've Walked
by writingmyownhistory-inactive
Summary: The world stops to stare at people in love. PWP for glass-gem.


_Shameless porn written for glass-gem. Future!Klaine._

* * *

><p>It's a Friday night and they have nothing to do.<p>

"This is just sad," Kurt mutters in irritation, poking sullenly at various buttons on the tv remote he holds.

"Right?" Blaine agrees, easily lifting the offending device from Kurt's hand and beginning to flip through the channels. "Sports, sports – ooh. A football highlights reel is on!"

Kurt resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"I sat through two games with you this week," he says, giggling in spite of the frustration he's feeling.

Blaine turns to face Kurt, angling himself so that Kurt is sitting in his lap. "You're right." He pauses for a moment, bending his head so his nose touches the back of Kurt's neck. These are the moments Blaine and Kurt love most – when they sit in near-silence and revel in the fact that even though four years have passed since their first chance meeting, the way they can make each other's heartbeats quicken has never changed.

Kurt squirms a bit, trying to get impossibly closer to Blaine. His ass is rutting against Blaine's thigh as he moves and it's all Blaine can do to remember to breathe.

He and Kurt are both shivering now, suddenly realizing just how much time they have to devote to one another like they have on so many other nights – the nights when even the stars retreat because the beauty of Kurt and Blaine, the light and weightlessness that surrounds them as they unite, far outshines that of any celestial being.

It seems the whole world turns away now just as it did the very first time they made love – even the cosmos are fearful of ruining such intimate moments. Truly, it makes sense; their union is one built entirely upon fate and chances taken. The love they share is the ultimate test in their ability to trust.

"Let's do something else," Kurt says, not intending to be suggestive in the way he reaches back and strokes Blaine's cheek.

Hearing this, Blaine kisses Kurt's neck, his mouth paying special attention to the scar there. When his tongue darts out, licking the faded pink line, Kurt startles, drawing in his breath. Surprise makes his eyes close; the pleasure he feels at this series of gentle licks builds inside his belly, the heat of it serving as a harbinger of what he is sure to experience before the night ends.

"You like that?" Blaine asks, this time kissing the spot. Kurt is unable to hold back a moan at the sensation.

"Y-yes," Kurt says, breathless, "more. Please." He almost whimpers in desperation. The rational part of his brain thinks it's pretty pathetic that Blaine still causes him to unravel like this.

"Mmm." Blaine exhales against his skin, his breath cool against the tendrils of heat winding beneath Kurt's skin, driving him positively mad with lust. In between frantic kisses, their positions change. Kurt is now lying on his back as Blaine kneels over him, bracing an arm on either side of Kurt so he does not fall off the couch.

"I love you," Blaine says softly.

Kurt stretches up, raising his head so he can capture Blaine's mouth in a kiss. Every time their lips touch, they still feel the spark that has been growing since their first encounter on that staircase. The day seems like it was a lifetime ago. Maybe it was – when Kurt and Blaine make love, it's as though the passage of time slows; being in love is another matter entirely. The world stops to stare at people in love.

"I love you, too."

Fifteen minutes later, they've migrated from the couch to the kitchen. The small of Kurt's back is pressed into the edge of the counter.

He grunts helplessly, somehow managing to reach down and let his pants drop to his ankles even as Blaine is sucking a hickey into the skin at the juncture of his collarbone.

"Kurt." Blaine is barely able to speak, captivated as he is by the sight of his boyfriend steadily coming apart at the seams in the way only Blaine has ever had the privilege to witness.

They're at a point in their relationship that they know exactly what to do to make each other's bodies quake with the onslaught of sensations that come with climax. And in moments like this, where they're filled with primal need, it's not hard to guess what the other person wants – the flashes of desire in their eyes and occasional breathy, one-word verbalizations are enough to send clear messages back and forth.

"Blaine," Kurt gasps out, and it's all the confirmation either of them needs before Kurt reaches behind him, fumbling in the drawer for their last packet of personal lubricant. There's more upstairs, of course, but the kitchen is where they most frequently find themselves in the moments where lust triumphs over reason.

Kurt makes a slit in the packaging with his thumbnail, squeezing the lube out and rubbing it in his hands to warm it. He slides on the condom and rubs lube onto it, feeling his cock twitch in anticipation.

"Turn around," Kurt says, his voice much more controlled now – low. Husky. Blaine swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing. He spins and, knowing what to expect, drops his jeans as well, leaving his boxers pulled up.

Kurt runs his hand lovingly over Blaine's shoulder. Blaine raises his arms and pulls off his shirt, throwing it across the room before Kurt can so much as suggest that he wants to touch Blaine's bare skin – to truly feel the cords of muscle and the soft warmth of skin beneath his hands, the sensations unimpeded by clothing.

Blaine twists, spinning around again just long enough to kiss Kurt. He runs his tongue over Kurt's lips – they taste like the vanilla Chapstick he always uses – silently asking permission to deepen the kiss. Kurt gives in, sighing. Blaine groans into Kurt's mouth – they're both so relieved. There was a time, roughly two years ago, when they could go a week without having sex. Now, it's a daily occurrence.

Depending on their mood, they either fuck or make love.

"Kurt," Blaine hisses, gritting his teeth because God, his cock just aches with how badly he wants Kurt buried inside of him, thick and full as their hips snap together – "Can you….I want…want you inside me," he stammers, hardly able to speak.

Kurt nods fervently and is quick to prep Blaine, his fingers working in and out of Blaine's asshole. The first year or so they were sexually active, the preparation was much more thorough. But both the boys are used to either giving or receiving now; they are well accustomed to the now very slight stretch and burning sensation that comes with intercourse.

"I love you," he says, pushing himself into Blaine inch by slow inch. The breath Blaine is holding is slowly exhaled and on the last wisp of a sigh, he says, "I love you too, Kurt."

From there it's all raw need and primal movement. They may as well be animals for all the control they're exhibiting right now – Blaine's hips are flush with the counter as Kurt finds a rhythm, pumping in and out, and Blaine knows there will be bruises tomorrow but he doesn't care because Kurt is moving faster, groaning as the speed increases. Their skin slaps together, sweat-slick and hot with exertion.

Kurt's vision has gone hazy as he thrusts into Blaine, feeling his leg muscles quiver with fatigue; he loves everything about this. The sweating, the motion, the occasional bruising, the ache, their inevitable climax.

As Blaine feels his balls tighten, only seconds shy from orgasm, he reaches down and strokes the length of his cock, pumping rapidly once, twice, three times. When Kurt comes, screaming Blaine's name and almost collapsing into him, the throbbing in Blaine's cock becomes unbearable and he lets go, coming into his hand. Spent, he lets cum drip through the spaces between his fingers as he and Kurt both stand and pant, trying to regain their breath.

Kurt sheds the condom and ties it off, throwing it in the trash beneath the sink.

He walks up behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"I'm glad we're together again," Kurt says. "It was weird going to school without you after a year of holding hands between classes."

Blaine just smiles.

They've come farther than he ever thought possible.

It's this realization that makes happiness well up inside him as Kurt approaches him, pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

Blaine holds Kurt tightly, knowing that they will be together for a long time to come.

No matter what happens.


End file.
